


The Jealous Kind

by westallenfluff



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenfluff/pseuds/westallenfluff
Summary: Barry finally gets a girlfriend and Iris is not too pleased at all. College AU





	1. Chapter 1

After high school Barry and Iris decided to go the same college so that they could be closer together and close to home. Central City University was a great college and it suited both of their majors equally. Barry quickly and easily decided to pursue a forensic science major, something that he wanted to do his whole life,  but it took some time for Iris to choose her major in journalism. Barry was the one who helped her out actually, he was the one who knew her better than she knew herself so he knew what she would like.

The two friends were halfway through their freshman year and they were both experiencing college very differently. If Barry wasn’t in his dorm he was either in the on campus café or the library. He spent most of his time studying or hanging out with his new science nerd friends and doing experiments. In high school, no one shared the same interest as him in science and now he has dozens of people who will have in depth conversations with him about it.

Iris on the hand was the opposite. She was a social butterfly and had made friends with practically everyone she met, which means she got invited to all of the parties. She still studied and kept up on all of her classes, but she basically just wanted to have fun, especially her freshmen year. When she gets time away from all of the partying and studying, she makes sure that she spends some quality time with Barry. Due to their hectic schedules and different friend groups, they only get to see each other face to face once or twice a week.  They usually hang out in each others dorm rooms, go out for food, or walk around the city when they want to leave campus. Iris and Barry always look forward to these days because they miss seeing each other every minute of every day.

Iris walked across campus to one of the dorm buildings and knocked on Barry’s door. She always gets jealous when she goes over to Barry’s dorm because all of the science majors have their own building and the dorms are WAY better than the others. Each dorm has their own kitchen, huge closet space, and not cramped at all, and it's only a freshman dorm.

Barry’s new friend Cisco opened the door and knew it was her right away. “Hey Iris!” he greeted.

“Hey Cisco. Is Barry here?” she asked.

“He went to the bathroom a couple of seconds ago, but he’ll be back soon.” He said, opening the door wider to let her in. “You can’t wait here if you want, I was just on my way out.”

“Ok. Thanks Cisco.”

“Anytime.” He said and closed the door behind him.

Iris sat on Barry’s bed and waited for him to get back. She spotted a picture of the two of them hanging from one of his notebooks and pulled it out. It was a picture from Christmas a few years ago when Barry laughed so hard that Grandma Esther’s egg nog came out of his nose. In the picture,  Iris and Barry were watching her Uncle Carlos seductively dance to "Santa Baby" after he had just a little too much of Grandma Esther's  _spiked_ egg nog. It was one of her favorite pictures in the whole wide world and she couldn’t stop laughing while looking at it. She heard the door handles jiggle and quickly stuffed the picture into her purse to have for herself.

“Cisco open the door I forgot my key.” He said knocking on the door. She decided to stay silent and tried to hold back a giggle. “Cisco cmon. Iris is going to be here any minute.” He groaned.

Iris opened the door super wide and almost scared Barry half to death. “Well looks like you got here a little too late.”

“Iris.” He said giving her a hug. “Hey. When did you even get here.”  He asked, walking into the room and closing the door.

“Like two seconds ago. Cisco let me in, but he said he had to go somewhere.”

She plopped onto the bed and sprawled out all of her limbs. “So what are we doing today.”

“I was just hoping that we could hang out here and watch a movie, maybe have a good talk about life, could really use some right now.” He said sitting next to her on his tiny twin size bed.

“Sure, what’s going on. “ she turned so that she was laying on her stomach and placed her elbow on his lap.

“Well…ummm…you know what? You go first. Anything big happening in your life.” He said, not really knowing how to approach his situation, especially with Iris.

“Well there is nothing really going on in my life right now, it’s the same as usual.” She said with a sigh. “Now, what is up with you?” she asked.

Barry’s face went bright red and he rubbed the back of his neck, giving the signal to Iris that he was nervous.

“Barry cmon, it’s me, your best friend remember?” Iris said.

“Well…there’s this girl in my Biochemistry class.” He said slowly.

“Oh my God who is it? Do I know her? Have you talked to her yet?” she tried to say enthusiastically. 

“I don’t know if you know her, her name is Becky Cooper, and no I haven’t talked to her yet.”

Iris sat up and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. “Well what are you waiting for?”

“Ow.” He yelled, holding onto his chest. “I just don’t know how.” He sighed. ”And what if she doesn’t like me back like all the other girls in high school?”

“Barry.” She said seriously. “You have got to stop putting yourself down all the time. You are an amazing guy and anybody who can’t see that is clearly out of their mind.”

“You’re just saying that cause you’re my best friend.” He said looking down.

She placed his chin between her index finger and thumb to push his head up to meet hers. “I’m saying it because it’s true. Ok?”

“Ok.”

“So what you’re going to do is go up to her the next time you see her, compliment her, and ask her out on a simple date to that café you always go to. Easy.”

“It’s not that easy.” He scuffed.

“Yes it is. Just be yourself.” She said poking him. “And if she says no I can come over and we can eat ice cream and watch episodes of your nerd shows.”

“They’re not ‘nerd shows’ and sounds like a plan. Thanks Iris.” He said wrapping his arm around her.

“No problem babe.” She said snuggling into him.

Barry got out his laptop and opened to Netflix to watch Iris’s favorite movie _Breakfast at Tiffany’s_. He personally hated that movie, thought it was too boring and felt way too long, but she enjoyed it so he did whatever made her happy.

When Barry graduated high school, he knew that he had to stop pining over Iris. She was never going to see him the same way, so what was the point? He needed to move on from her once and for all. He liked Becky and he could see them actually working out and maybe even lasting a long time. The feelings for Iris are still there, but in the last couple of months he has pushed them down so far so he could forget about ever liking her. Although, if Iris someday miraculously wants to be with him, he would go for her in a heartbeat, but he also really likes Becky too.  

Iris decided to leave around midnight and grabbed all of her stuff to go. Before leaving she turned around to Barry and said. “Just be yourself. Don’t be too nervous. The worse she can say is no. Text me with all of the details tomorrow.”

“Wait I have to do it tomorrow?” he whined.

“Time is money Bartholomew. Time is money.” She winked and walked out of the door without another word.

 


	2. Chapter 2

After his Biochemistry class, Barry made his way over to Becky’s seat. His palms were sweating and his heart was beating out of his chest. He tried to remember Iris’s advice and tried to calm himself down.

 _Be yourself. Don’t be nervous. Be yourself. Don’t be nervous._ He repeated in his head over and over.

He took a big breath and finally approached her. “Hey Becky.” He said with a big smile.

“Hey…” she frowned. “I’m sorry, I’m terrible with names.”

“Barry. Barry Allen. I’m in your Biology class too.” He said nervously.

“Oh right!” she said, everything clicking in her brain. “Yeah Barry. You were the guy that showed up late the very first day of class.” She laughed thinking of the day.

“Yeah, not my best day.” He said shyly. Barry being Barry got lost on the first day of school and ended up barging into the class ten minutes late. The professor also happened to be the biggest dick and he bombarded Barry with a bunch of Biology questions. He got them all right of course, but it was still very humiliating.

“Hey, we all have them.”

Becky got up from her seat and was about to leave until Barry stopped her. “Becky, I was wondering if you want to get coffee with me sometime…maybe right now if you’re free…there is a great place on campus that I always go to study… I mean we could just go as friends or like on a date…it’s totally up to you…but—“ he rambled.

“Barry.” She interjected. “I would love to.” She said.

“Really?” he said amazed.

“Yeah. I’m free right now if you want to go on our first date?” she said coyly.

“So this is a date.” He said making sure.

“Yes Barry it is.” She laughed.

“Ok cool let’s get going then.”

They walked out of their classroom together and walked to the other side of campus. Sooner or later they reached the café and Barry got them both coffees.

“So do you want to become a forensic scientist as well.” Becky asked while taking a sip of her drink.

“Yeah, ever since I was little I always wanted to find and research evidence for criminal cases. I always thought that they were fun.” He said excitedly.

“Wow most kids want to be an astronaut or a police officer when they grow up, but you wanted to be a scientist.” She laughed. “What made you want to pursue it?”

“Well when I was little my mom was murdered and my dad went to jail for it. I always knew that it wasn’t him and that he was wrongly convicted so ever since then I’ve wanted to help others from being wrongly convicted too.”

“Barry, I’m so sorry.” She said grabbing his hand.

“Oh no, it happened a long time ago.”

“So did you grow up in a foster home?”

“Basically, yeah. One of the police officers on my mom’s case, Joe, took me in so I would have a place to live. His daughter and I are like best friends. She actually goes here too.”

“So is she like your sister?”

“I don’t really see it like that. We are just super good friends.”

“Well I hope to meet her one day.” She said.

“So what made you want to become a forensic scientist?” Barry asked.

“Well I always liked investigating shows growing up. Like Criminal Minds, CSI Miami, things like that, and I always thought it was super cool to like learn all the details of a murder investigation and analyze them.”

“Man, I love CSI Miami, so much better than all of the other CSI shows.”

“Right?” Becky exclaimed, practically flying off of her chair. “My friends and family always say that I watch the worse shows.”

“Same!” Barry yelled. “People always call me a nerd for watching Star Trek, Star Wars, comic book shows, anime, all that type of stuff.”

“Barry! I love all of those shows too!” she shouted.

“Really? You are literally perfect are’nt you?” he said in amazement.

“Well if I’m perfect I guess you are too.”

They both laughed and sipped their coffee and Becky stared at Barry.

“Where have you been Barry Allen?” she asked rhetorically.

“Right here.” He smiled.

They stayed at the café for hours learning more and more about each other. They found out that they were literally the equivalent of each other, it was so weird. They loved the same music, TV shows, movies, scientists, books, criminal cases, and more. It was uncanny.

It was getting dark so Barry walked Becky back to her dorm room so she would be safe. They stopped at her door and stood there waiting for one of them to make the first move.

“So umm….” Before Becky could say anything else, Barry swooped down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She held onto his cheek and deepened it immediately. When he pulled away he could see that her eyes were still closed. When she opened them he smiled back at her and gave her another soft kiss before he left.

“Goodnight Becky.”

“Goodnight Barry.” Becky went into her room and melted to the floor, she placed a soft finger on her lips and smiled to herself.

Barry left grinning and was making his way back his dorm when he saw a familiar figure walking towards him outside.

“Iris?” he called out.

“Barry! Hey!” she said. Even in the darkness, her smile was radiating like the sun.

“What are you doing out by yourself? It’s late.” He asked.

“I was just printing my paper for my creative writing class in the Library. Anyway, how did it work out with Becky?”

“It went great! I just came from her dorm actually.”

Iris stood there in shock and her jaw dropped to the floor. “Bartholomew Allen did you just sleep with that girl on the first date?” she whispered loudly, trying to fight the jealousy that was bubbling up in her.

“What…no…God no… I was walking her home because it’s dark and I didn’t want her to be alone.” Barry whispered loudly, shocked that Iris would think that.

She made a sigh of relief. “Good because I was about to go off on you.”

“I know.” He laughed. “Let me walk you to your dorm too.” He said talking her arm.

“So how was the date?”

“It was good! We actually have a ton in common, it’s awesome. We are basically the same person.” He laughed.

“Well that’s so good. I’m glad that you are happy with her.” She forced.

“I am. I really am Iris.” He blushed.

They got to Iris’s building and Iris scrambled for her key in her purse. “There is this huge party at Gamma Pi next week and you should come…” she didn’t even have to turn around to know that Barry was rolling his eyes at her. “and I know that you hate parties, but you haven’t gone to one college party and I want to meet this Becky.” She really didn’t want to meet her…or be in the same room with her, but Barry would think something was off if she didn’t want to meet his new girlfriend.

“Why can’t you meet her in a normal setting.” Barry groaned.

“Because I’m at my best when I’m having a good time and super drunk.” She winked.

“Whatever, fine, I’ll go.” Barry sighed.

“I knew you would.” She laughed. She opened the door to her dorm and gave Barry a big hug before he left.

“Night Bare. See you later.”

“Night Iris.”

He was super happy that Iris was being so supportive of him liking Becky. Becky was better than he ever imagined and she wasn’t Iris, but definitely someone great, maybe the person that he always needed. He couldn’t wait for the two of them to meet too and he knew that the two women would become instant friends.

Boy was he wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A week went by and it was the day of the Gamma Pi party. Barry and Becky have been going out every single day since their first date and they were already in the “honeymoon phase". They honestly can’t keep their hands off of each other, so much to the point where Cisco rarely comes to their dorm because Becky is always there and they are always kissing like fools.

Iris was already at the party with all of her friends and was only just a little bit buzzed. She was about to grab another drink when Linda came up to her.

“Hey best friend.” Linda said in a sing song voice. Linda was Iris’s roommate and they became friends real quick. They both share the same major so they have almost all of their classes together too.

“Hey girl, I thought you weren’t coming.”

“Changed my mind.” She said, scanning the room filled with a ton of people. “Hey, isn’t Barry supposed to come.”

“Yeah, he is supposed to bring his new girlfriend.”

“Oh, _girlfriend_.” Linda said in a sing song voice again.

“Yes his girlfriend.” Iris groaned

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No! Why would I be?” Iris said, trying to cover up her mistake.

“Because you like Barry.” Linda said in a “duh” sort of voice.

“What—“ before Iris could finish her sentence, she heard a voice calling her name behind her. When she turned around she saw Barry and his new girlfriend Becky. Iris looked at her in awe. She was gorgeous. She had bouncy blonde curls, icy blue eyes, clear skin, cute dimples, and was in perfect shape. How could someone be that pretty? As soon as Iris saw her she felt a small jolt in her stomach, she knew right away that it was hatred _..._ loathing _...jealousy_. She didn’t like this girl already. Her smile alone made Iris’s blood boil and she didn’t like how she was holding Barry’s hand at all.

“Barry, hey.” Iris said while giving him a hug.

“This is Becky.” Barry said, introducing her.

Becky held out her hand, but Iris pretended that it wasn’t there. Becky slowly and awkwardly lowered her hand and hoped no one else saw it. “I’ve heard a lot about you.” Iris said flatly.

“All good things I hope.” Becky smiled nervously.

“Yup.” Iris said sharply. There was an awkward silence until Linda thankfully spoke up.

“I’m Linda by the way.” She said waving to Becky. “So how long have you and Barry been together.”

“Just a week.” She said putting her arm around Barry’s waist making Iris want to cut her hand off. “But I feel like I have known him for years.” She gave Barry a kiss on the lips and gave an innocent smile.

 _Who does that? Who kisses like that in front of people? They were practically making out! Does she have any manners whatsoever? Who does she think she is?_ Iris thought .

Linda was the only one that noticed Iris clench onto her plastic cup a little bit tighter and tried to hold back a chuckle. “You guys are super cute.” She said.

“Thanks.” Becky said. She looked over at Iris, who was glaring at her, and decided to make conversation. “So Iris, Barry told me that you guys have been friends since you were little.”

“Yeah, best buds.” Iris forced out.

“Well I personally wish I could see tiny Barry running around the house in all of his Star Wars robes. I bet he was the cutest.”  Becky giggled.

“The cutest.” Iris said, mocking Becky’s voice.

Linda noticed how awkward the situation was and decided that the best option was to abort mission. “Iris! I completely forgot.” Linda said while grabbing Iris by the arm. “I promised Lindsey that we would help her set up the beer pong tables.”

Linda winked so that only Iris could see. “Oh right.” She turned to Barry and Becky. “Sorry I have to go, Lindsey doesn’t have many friends and no one else can do it besides us.” Iris said.

“No it’s fine. Do your thing, I’ll see you later?” Barry asked.

“Yup.” Iris said.

“Well it was nice—“  Becky tried to say, but Iris walked away before she could finish.

Linda pulled Iris into one of the unused bedrooms and closed the door behind them. “What was that?” she laughed.

“What was what?” Iris asked innocently.

“Iris are you joking? You were literally being so cold and distant towards Becky. I thought you were going to pounce on her any second!”

“I was not.”

“Yes you were.” Linda laughed. “She tried to make conversation with you and you just gave her snarky remarks. It was so awkward that I had to pull you out of there.”

“I just don’t like her alright.” Iris said with a pout and crossed her arms.

“Becaaauuusssseee.” Linda said, trying to push the words out of her mouth.

“I just get a bad vibe from her. She seems too innocent and it is a little suspicious.”

“ooooooorrrrrrr.” Linda tried again.

“Linda, what are you trying to imply.”

“Iris I’m going to say this very slowly for you to understand. You. Are. Jealous. Of. Becky.”

“I am not.” Iris said trying to defend herself. “I just don’t like her. That’s all.”

“If you say so.” Linda said with a sigh. “I’m going back to the party, I haven’t had a sip of alcohol.” Linda left the room leaving Iris by herself.

The truth was, Iris was jealous of Becky. _Super_ jealous of Becky. Iris has been in love with Barry since the day that he moved in, but she was always too afraid of telling him. What if he didn’t like her back? What if they break up and it ruined their friendship forever? Iris always thought that it was better to be just friends than not having him at all. She always tried to push her feeling for him aside. She distracted herself with other guys, but Barry was always the one that she truly wanted, the one that was constantly on his mind. She was always supportive of Barry asking other girls, but it never actually got this far where she actually met them. She thought she was ready, but clearly she wasn’t.

 

“I don’t think she likes me that much.” Becky said frowning.

“What? No. She likes you I swear, she is probably just being cautious. A lot of girls have turned me down and hurt me so she is just trying to look out for me, I swear.”

“Are you sure.” Becky asked.

“Positive. Iris was the one that wanted to meet you and she was really excited about it.” He said kissing her forehead.

“Ok. Maybe we can hang out again somewhere else. Iris could bring someone if she wanted too, like on a double date.”

“That would be great.” He said excitedly.  

“What does Iris like to do?” she asked

“Umm she loves coffee, parks, boxing, romantic movies, books, stuff like that.”

“What about a picnic in the park? It’s super cute and a better place of scenery to get to know one another.” She suggested.

“Yeah that’s perfect. She’ll love that.”

“Good.” She said giving him a kiss. “I know we just got here, but do you mind if we just leave. I have to wake up early and large parties kindov make me nervous.”

“Absolutely. Parties really aren’t my scene.” He laughed. “I’m going to tell Iris that we’re leaving, wait for me outside?”

“Yup. See you in a bit.”

Becky swerved her way through the crowd and Barry wandered around to find Iris. After searching for her for 10 minutes, he finally found her sitting on one of the pool tables.

“Hey.” He yelled over the loud music. “Becky and I are leaving.”

Iris frowned at him and pulled him aside to a quieter area. “What’s the rush? You just got here.”

“Becky and I kindov just want to chill and we have to wake up early too.”

“Oh okay. Well bye.” She said bitterly. She didn’t like the fact that Becky had so much control over him. She tried to walk away, but Barry held onto her elbow, holding her back.

“Are you available tomorrow? Becky wants to hang out with us at the park. You can bring someone if you want so you don’t have to be a third wheel.” He laughed, but Iris kept a straight face.

“Sure I’ll be there .I’ll bring the guy that I’ve been seeing.  Text me the details.” She said, regretting it instantly.

“Wait you’re seeing someone too? Why didn’t you tell me?” he said hurt.

“Umm the relationship is very new and I didn’t want to say anything till I knew it was something worth telling.” She lied.

“Well I’m glad you’re coming. Becky really wants to get to know you.”

“Well I want to get to know her as well.” Another thing she regretted saying.

“Well I can’t wait to tell Becky, she is going to be super excited.” He said with a huge grin.

Before Barry could say anything else she smiled and walked away. Barry noticed that something was off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He figured it was nothing and decided to meet Becky outside.

 

Becky, Becky, Becky. Iris said in her head. That’s all he could say. Becky. She isn’t all that anyway. What did Becky have that she didn’t? Why does she care anyway? It’s not like her and Barry are dating, they are just friends. She can’t think of Barry as something more and she needs to be happy for him and Becky.

She suddenly felt her stomach sink to the floor. Why did she tell Barry that she was seeing someone? How was she supposed to find a guy that was willing to be her boyfriend for a day? She really screwed up.

She frantically scanned the room to see if she could spot anyone who could do it and found Will standing in the corner. Will was one of her new best friends at CCU and he was the perfect person to be her fake date. Will is not only hot and charming, but a theater major, and he is gay. He’s perfect.

She walked up to Will and made a puppy dog face. He laughed and knew exactly what she was doing.

“What do you want?” he said.

“I need a huge favor and I know you will do it because I’m your bestest friend in the whole wide world.” She begged.

“Iris. What do you need.” He laughed.

“So Barry and his new girlfriend want to go out with me tomorrow and I need someone to be my pretend boyfriend. You can even think of it as an acting role.”

“Fine. I’ll do it. Only because I love you.” He said kissing her forehead.

“Thanks babe, you are the best.”

“I know. I just have to tell Jem beforehand. I don’t want him thinking that I went straight or something.”

“Yeah of course.” Iris said.

They went over the details of their fake relationship so that they were prepared for tomorrow. Iris felt bad for lying to Barry, but she absolutely couldn’t show up to that picnic alone tomorrow. Anyway, once the picnic is over she can just tell him that things didn’t work out and things will be fine. Let’s just hope the date goes smoothly.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Barry and Becky got to the park before the others and decided to pick the best place to picnic. They set up the blankets for everyone to sit on and Becky wanted everything to be perfect. She was acting like she was trying to impress Barry’s parents, even though it was just Iris. She knew how much Iris meant to Barry and she wanted to make a good proper impression on her.

Soon, Iris and Will arrived and sat down on their picnic blanket under a huge weeping willow tree off to the side of the park.

“Hey guys.” Iris said sitting down. “This is my boyfriend Will. Will this is Barry and Becky.”

“Nice to meet all of you.”  Will said.

“Boyfriend? I thought you guys were just seeing each other.” Barry questioned. He was still upset that Iris never told him about her new boyfriend.

“We made it official last night.” Will said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Aw that’s so cute.” Becky chimed in.

“So where did you guys meet?”Barry asked.

“Do you want to tell them babe?” Will asked.

“Sure. I was performing at a poetry slams and he approached me after to talk about my poem and we just talked for hours about poets and rhyming couplets and I was hooked ever since.” Iris said, pretending to look longingly at Will. The story was actually true though. The two did meet at one of Iris’s poetry slams, but they became hooked as friends, not lovers.

“Her poems are the best I have ever heard. I wish I could write as good as her. She can give such amazing imagery and make you feel the pain like you went through it yourself. She is truly talented.” Will said.

“Will stop.” She blushed.

“Barry, why didn’t you tell me Iris was a poet.” Becky asked.

“I didn’t even know she performed poetry, or write them if we’re being honest.” Barry sad sadly.

Iris never told anyone about her love for poetry. She wanted to keep it to herself and have it be just hers. The night she met Will was the first and last time she ever performed any of her poems.

“Well no one else really knows about it.”

 There was an awkward moment till Becky broke it.“Shall we get to the food.” Becky said.

“Of course.”  Everyone said together.

Becky pulled out all the food from the basket that she brought and placed them all down on the blanket. She had simple turkey sandwiches on wheat bread and a pitcher of lemonade.

Becky and Will dived into their sandwiches while Barry and Iris looked back and forth between the sandwiches and each other.

“What?” Becky asked innocently. Iris sneered because Becky didn’t know and grabbed a sandwich for herself. “What?” Becky asked again.

“Babe…I’m a vegetarian…I can’t eat turkey.” Barry said awkwardly.

“Oh my goodness!  I didn’t know!” Becky gasped. “I’m so sorry Barry.”

“Becky it’s fine, it happens.”

“Well you can eat the bread, I know it’s not much, but at least it’s something.” Becky said, feeling terrible about her mistake.

Iris sneered again and everyone stared at her. “Barry is allergic to wheat.” Becky put her face in her hands and groaned. “Girlfriend of the year goes to you.” Iris laughed, but no one else laughed with her.

“Iris.” Barry yelled.

“What? Isn’t that something that your girlfriend would know?” Iris retorted.

“We have been dating for a week. She couldn’t have known that.”

“No Barry, she is right. I should have known.” Becky said sighing.

“It’s ok. I think I can survive an hour without eating.” Barry said, trying to comfort her. He gave her a long sweet kiss and said “Ok you guys dig in, don’t let me stop you.”

“I think that kiss just did.” Iris said under her breath. She was sitting next to Barry, so he was the only one that heard it.

“Iris I think you left one of your sunglasses in my car.” Barry said.

“What—“

“C’mon let’s go get it.” Barry said, urging her to come with him.

“Umm ok.” Iris said. She got up from her seat and fixed her dress. She walked with him until he stopped behind one of the trees that was far enough from the rest of the group so that they couldn’t hear or see them.

“Iris, what is up with you?” Barry confronted.

“What are you talking about?”

“You are being so mean to Becky. You were brushing her off last night and today you were accusing her of being a bad girlfriend and laughing at her. No wonder she thinks you don’t like her.”

“Well I don’t like her.”

“What? Why?” Barry said, shocked. “ _You_ wanted me to ask her out and _you_ wanted to meet her too.”

“Yes, then I met her and realized that I don’t like her.” Iris said bitterly.

“And why is that?”

“Because…because she is just so fake and is trying way too hard.”

“Because she wants to impress you.” Barry said, trying to make Iris understand.

“Well I’m not. She isn’t right for you.”

“Well then who is Iris? We like all the same things and have the same personalities and she actually likes me. If she isn’t right for me, who is?” Barry asked.

“That’s my point Barry. You guys are the same person. Soon enough you will get tired of each other. You need someone who is different than you. Someone who can disagree with you on things and someone who you can learn from. Being with someone who thinks and talks like you is boring because you just talk about the same things. You also need someone that makes you super happy and makes you laugh and makes you forget about all the terrible things that you went thorough. They need to be caring and put your needs before their own. They need to be strong and level headed so they can tell you what’s right from wrong and make you end up doing something that isn’t you. They need to know you better than anyone and always be there for you no matter what because you Barry deserve someone great.”

“Iris—“ Barry said, not moving and not knowing what to say.

“That girl is not Becky, Barry.” Iris said. She left the tree that they were hiding behind, leaving Barry who was as still as a statue.

She got to the picnic table and grabbed some of her stuff.

“Wait Iris! Are you leaving?” Becky said confused.

“Yeah. I forgot that Will and I have to work on a paper together and it’s due by the end of the day.”

“Oh, well I hope you enjoyed everything.” Becky said frowning.

“The food was delicious, thank you.” Will said because he knew Iris wasn’t going to say it. Iris and Will walked to their car and she didn’t even look at Barry when he was walking by them.

Barry came back to Becky and fell next to her.

“What happened?” Becky asked.

“I don’t know.” He said.

 

Barry dropped Becky off at her building and went to his own dorm. He replayed the conversation that he had with Iris over and over again, the words still clear in his mind. Was she write? Was Becky and him so much alike that they would end up being bored of each other? Did he need to breakup with Becky? So many questions formed throughout his head and he couldn’t think of an answer for any of them. Cisco came in much later and Barry informed him about everything that happened.

“Dude, you are an idiot.” Cisco said.

“What?” Barry asked confused.

“The girl that Iris was describing was her.” Cisco said like it was obvious.

“What? No. Iris doesn’t like me that way.”

“Well clearly she does if she was telling you that the perfect person for you is the one that holds all of the characteristics that she does.”

“But…what—“

“Ok she said you needed someone different from you. Iris is the complete opposite than you. She loves sports and talking and having fun while you love school and nerd franchises and being socially awkward. You two learn from each other on how to do different things and you take each other out of their comfort zone. And for putting your needs before theirs is what Iris does all the time. For example when you were sick and she spent the whole day tending to your whiny ass even though she was supposed to be having fun on her birthday. She will always care about you and she has always been there by your side. Iris is a great girl and I have seen the way you two look at each other. You are in love with her and she is in love with you, but the both of you are too oblivious to realize it.” Cisco said.”Go after her.” He turned off the light and turned over in his bed to fall asleep.

Everything was now making sense. Iris was being cold to Becky not only because she didn’t like her, but because she was jealous of her too. Iris wanted to be with him too, but why did she never say anything? If anything  she was out of his league, not the other way around. He had to ask her about it, he had to know if Iris had feelings for him because he would go after her in a heartbeat. He would do anything just to be with her.

Iris knew she blew it. She told Barry that he deserves this girl with all these specific characteristics and she didn’t even know she was describing herself till it was too late. Becky was not right for Barry, but that doesn’t mean it was any of her business. Barry was really happy with her and she tried to squash that because of her own selfishness. She felt like a terrible friend. Barry never got jealous of Iris’s past boyfriends, but she knew it was because Barry wasn’t into her like that. She had to apologize and take back what she said. It was the best thing that she could do for him.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Iris woke up the next morning she immediately took out her phone to text Barry.

Iris: Hey can we meet up after classes…we need to talk.

Barry: yeah sure, see you in a bit.

Barry was excited and nervous at the same time about what she was going to say. Was she going to admit her feelings? Will he admit his own? And what happens to Becky after this whole process? He needed to know and he could barely concentrate the whole entire day.

Iris waited for Barry on one of the benches outside of the science department and she started fidgeting with her hands. She was sweating uncontrollably and was nervous about what she was going to say. She practiced her speech over and over again, but didn’t know if it was going to come out believable.

Barry found her when he came out and gave her a hug. “Hey Iris, what do you want to talk about?” he said.

“It’s about what I said yesterday at the picnic.”she said. Barry felt his heart flutter and he could not believe that this day was finally happening.

“Oh.” He said trying to act cool and collected.

“I want to take it back.” She forced out.

Barry’s heart fell to the floor. He felt like a kicked puppy. “What?” he said in disbelief.

“I want to take it back. I thought long and hard about it and I was totally out of line for being rude to Becky and telling you that you shouldn’t be dating her. It’s your life and you can do whatever you want to and she makes you super happy and I can’t get in the way of that. I’m happy for you and from now on I will be you and Becky’s number one fan.” She said, finishing it with a fake smile that she hoped Barry wouldn’t look into.

“Iris, I thought…” he began.

“What?”

“Nevermind…nothing.” He was a fool to think that Iris like him back, she would never like someone like him. “Thank you for apologizing. Becky is a great girl and she really likes you too.”

“Well sorry I never really gave her a chance.”

“It’s ok.”

“So you forgive me?” she said with a puppy dog pout and a baby voice.

“I forgive you.” He said, repeating the baby voice. They laughed and hugged again. They were so caught up in the moment that Barry almost forgot something.

“Wait a minute. I don’t forgive you.” Barry said, pushing Iris away.

“What?” Iris said hurt.

“You never told me that you write poetry AND that you had a boyfriend.” He laughed.

“First of all, my poetry is not that big of a deal and I will show you all of them later. Second of all, I don’t have a boyfriend, I made him up.” Iris laughed.

“Wait…what?” He said in complete shock.

“Barry Allen, I was NOT showing up to that picnic without a date.”

“So who was that guy? Has he ever even heard your poetry? Is his name even Will?” he questioned.

“His name is really Will. The story of how we met was true, but Will is gay and a theater major.”

“You _fooled_ me!”

“Shut up, you’ll live.” She said snuggling into his arms. She knew that now she did the right thing. Barry was with someone that he liked and there was no drama between them. They were the same as always, but there was something that she still needed to do. After sitting there for a little bit, Iris got up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Barry asked.

“I have errands to run.”

“Well be safe, have fun.”

“Bye Bare.”

She left him and made her way over to Becky’s building. She used the directions that Cisco gave her this morning to find out where to go. She hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for Becky to open the door. After a while, she finally opened the door and had an unreadable face.

“Iris? What are you doing here?” she asked.

“I came to apologize—“

“Save it.” Becky interrupted. “Look, I know you like Barry as more than a friend and I think you’re an idiot if you think that he has feelings for you because he _obviously_ is _obsessed_ with _me_. I also know that you are super jealous of me, why wouldn’t you be, but sweetie you will never be me.” She said talking down to Iris.

“Becky—“

“Stay away from Barry.” She said.

“Is that a threat?” Iris said angrily.

“Why of course it is.” She smiled. “Barry is mine, not yours. Barry loves me, not you.”

“You have been dating him for a week, I have known him all of my life.”

“Doesn’t matter. I have him wrapped around my finger Iris.” She said twirling her finger, making Iris want to cut it off with scissors.”

“So what was that ‘I really want to get to know you’ crap.” Iris asked.

“Sweetie that was all for show. I have to make it seem like I actually care about you to Barry.”

Iris scuffed. “Do you even care about Barry?”

“Why of course I do, he is my soulmate, I love him with all of my heart. You on the other hand, I don’t care for at all. I can’t let someone like you ruin my happiness can I?”

“And Barry’s happiness?”

“Barry is happy with me.” She laughed.

Iris was about to say something, but she knew it was true. Barry really did like Becky and her crazy ass.

“And you know it too.” She snickered. She was about to close her door, but gave Iris a warning. “If you ever tell Barry about this conversation I will ruin you at this school.”

Now Iris was laughing, “Yeah, you and what army?”

“I think you’re forgetting that the Dean of the CCU is Harold Cooper, as in my father. I can get you expelled in a flash and that’s a fact.” She glared at Iris and laughed when she realized that she had won. She closed the door harshly in Iris’s face and Iris was left stunned.

She was right about Becky all along! She always knew something was off about her and she is so fake it’s unbelievable. She ran all the way to her dorm and told Linda the whole situation.

“And she called me sweetie like I was some sort of child.” Iris yelled.

“She is insane.” Linda said.

“I know!”

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. If I tell Barry I could be expelled. Even worse, Barry might think I’m lying and think I’m trying to get back at his precious girlfriend again!”

“This is totally unfair, she can’t do this.”

“But she is.” Iris sighed and plopped down onto the bean bag chair in the center of the room.  “She stared at the ceiling for a while then spoke, “I think I need to let them be.”

“What?” Linda questioned.

“I really don’t like her, but I could see that she really likes Barry, and Barry loves her back too.” They are super happy and I can’t break them up, I just can’t. This is his first real girlfriend and I can’t screw it up for him.”

“Iris this is stupid. Very, very stupid”

“It is, but it’s something I have to do.” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a little warning. This chapter is definitely NOT smut, but it is a little PG-13.

A month went by and Iris never told Barry about her encounter with Becky. She didn’t want to ruin the thing that they had and didn’t want to upset Becky. She even went as far as to not spend alone time with Barry. She always made an excuse as to why he couldn’t come over her place or go over his and that they should hang out at Jitters where there were a lot of people. She didn’t want Becky to think that she was trying to steal Barry from her and get Iris expelled.

But one day Barry showed up to Iris’s dorm unannounced.

“Barry? What are you doing here?” she questioned, keeping the door only slightly ajar so he wouldn’t be able to come in.

“They were selling DVDs in the library today and I they had Heathers, The Goonies, and Footlose, so I was thinking we could just watch all of them together.” He said excitedly.

Why was he so gosh darn cute! Those were all of her favorite movies and she didn’t want to say no, but she couldn’t say yes. “Barry you have a girlfriend now. Go watch it with her.”

“Oh Becky hates movies from the 80s, especially these ones, but you like them so here I am.” He explained.

“Barry…” she said looking down, “I don’t think is a good idea.”

“What?” he said confused. “We do movie night all of the time.”

“Yeah, but you have a girlfriend, it’s different now. Us being alone together is not good.” She tried to say.

“But it’s not like that.” He said.

“But Becky thinks so.” She accidentally blurted out. She didn’t mean to say, it just kindov slipped out.

“What?”

“Nothing. Forget I spoke. See you later?” she said trying to shut the door, but Barry stopped it with his hand.

“Iris, talk to me. What is going on?” he asked sincerely.

She knew that if she lied he was just going to see through it, he always did, so there was no point in lying right now. “About a month ago, Becky came up to me and accused me of having feelings for you and if I ever tried something with you she would get me expelled.” She said quickly.

“Iris, why are you telling me this now.” He said angrily.

“Because I didn’t want to ruin what you and Becky have. She may hate my guts, but she really loves you. I couldn’t stop you from having a relationship with her.”

“And what about our relationship? We haven’t spent any quality alone time in forever.”

“Barry I—“

“Is she right?” he asked calmly, inching closer to her.

“What?” she said, but she didn’t know if she actually said it out loud because she couldn’t concentrate when Barry’s lips were only centimeters away from hers.

“Do you have feelings for me.” He whispered hotly in a low husky voice.

She couldn’t keep her eyes off of his plump lips and imagined how soft they would be against her own. They were so close that she could smell the shaving cream that was once on his face and the sweet smell of the orange that he probably had. If she just moved just a little bit closer, she would have had what she wanted, what she has always wanted. She realized that she hadn’t been breathing this whole time and took a sharp inhale of breath. Once she came back to reality after being under Barry’s enchanting spell, she came back to her senses

“Barry…I…I can’t answer that.” She said pulling away.

“Iris—“

“I…I have to go.” She said stepping back and closing the door quickly so he couldn’t stop it again. Iris ran over to her bed and buried herself under all of her pillows and blankets. What was he doing to her? Why is he always capable of feeling like she is falling out of an airplane. She has so much adrenaline pumping through her every time she sees him and every time he touches her it’s like her stomach is lighter than air. Did she honestly think that getting over him would be easy?

Barry knocked on her door a couple of times, but Iris wouldn’t budge. She had to hold her ground because she knows that if she opens that door, she will kiss him, and if she kisses him she will be a home wrecker. On the other side of her door, Barry wanted to tell her everything, but he didn’t want to do it with a piece of wood blocking him from her.

When the knocking and calling of her name stopped, Iris opened her door and looked down the hall and saw that he left. She had a sigh of relief, but then suddenly realized that she had a huge paper for her creative writing class due tomorrow and she was only halfway done. She grabbed all of her stuff and rushed to the library to work peaceful there. She tried to go casually so Barry wouldn’t see her and finally made it safely to the library.

She sat down at one of the tables in the center of the ground floor and got to work. She was typing up a storm until a strong hand grabbed her from her upper arm. With his other hand he was grabbing her laptop and wallet and that’s when Iris realized that it was Barry.

“Barry what are you doing? Let go of me.” Iris whispered loudly, still keeping in mind that she was in a quiet library.

Barry kept with Iris’s arm in his hands and dragged to the third floor of the building. He walked down the endless isles of book shelves and found a place near the back where all of the ancient Latin books were located and where no one else would be.

He dropped all of her stuff onto a random chair next to them and twirled Iris so that her back was pressed firmly against the shelf attached to the wall. Before she could say anything, Barry firmly took her lips into his own. She was shocked by the sudden connection, but could not pull away even if she tried. He kissed her harder and harder, pressing his warm tall body against hers, causing her back to press harder against the wall of books behind her. Barry sharply pulled apart from her and Iris longed for his lips to be on hers again. She suddenly felt empty without him there and she was starving for him.

“I love you Iris. I love you more than anything. So please tell me you feel the same way. Please tell me that the girl that you were describing was you. Please tell me that you feel the electricity coursing through your veins every time we are together. Please tell me that we were always meant to be something more and that we can’t be just friends.  Please, Iris, because I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t feel the same. “ he pleaded with her, she could see the look of desperation in his eyes and it made her heart melt and her body hungrier for him.

“I love you Barry.” She whispered out of breath because she stopped breathing for a while. “God I love you so much.” She crashed her lips to him again and felt like all of her emotions were pouring out of her like a waterfall. She could honestly cry if she wanted to, but she stopped herself. She was just way too happy. The love of her life has loved her along.

Barry made his way down to her neck and kissed _the_ spot. The spot that sent shivers down her spine. It was like he had done this before, that he knew what she liked and what she didn’t. Iris held onto a ledge from the shelf behind her for support because Barry’s touch was making her weak in the knees.

“Barry.” She moaned.

“I need to feel you.” He said into the skin of her neck, giving another soft kiss there. “All of you.” He whispered.

She suddenly felt hot all over, but couldn’t agree more. She needed him pressed up against her, skin to skin. She needed to be as close to him as humanly possible or she was going to explode.

“Linda isn’t at the dorm.” She said in between kisses. “Won’t be home all week.”

“Lead the way.” He said smiling against her lips.

They pulled apart from each other and grabbed all of their stuff. They discretely made their way down the stairs, through the multitude of students cramming in all of their studies. They didn’t talk, hold hands, or anything and the sexual tension was rising every time they took another step. They finally made it to Iris’s dorm and she fumbled to get her keys in. Once she opened it she walked in casually with Barry behind her. She felt like an addict. Ever since they got out of the library, her body was itching for more.

As soon as Barry closed the door behind him, Iris grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer to her. He sat down on her bed and Iris got on top of him. She started to grind on him and could hear the subtle moans that escaped from his mouth. Before she knew it, they were both only in their undergarments. One more layer off and it would all suddenly become super real. He was laying on top of her when Iris stopped.

“Wait. Barry. What about Becky?”

“I don’t care about her as much as I care about you. No one compares to you Iris. I would drop Beyonce just to be with you.”

She kissed him hard, but slowly this time. “Do you think we are moving too fast.” She asked looking up into his big green eyes.

“I think we are just catching up.” He smiled.

They kissed again and finally took off the final layer, unlocking a place of no return that they were 100% ready for. Their childhood sexual dreams were becoming reality and they were pinching themselves to make sure that this was actually happening. The once hunger filled, desperate kisses, soon turned into passion and wanting kisses. It was the best sex they both have ever had and they were probably making the neighbors crazy with the amount of screams that were coming through the walls. They both wished that they didn’t have anything to compare it with. They wished that they found each other sooner so that they could be each other’s first, but I guess you have to kiss a couple frogs to find your prince.

After hours of passion filled rounds of love making, Iris laid naked on top of Barry’s glistening bare chest. She made tiny circles with her finger against his skin and kissed all of his tiny freckles. He lifted her chin up so that she was facing him and gave her a soft kiss.

“I’m so in love with you Barry Allen, you’re the only one that I want to be with.” She whispered.

“You’re the one that I want, ooh, ooh, ooh, honey.” He sang softly.

“Aaaannnd this is why I hate you.” She laughed.

“Oh, well were you hating me when you were practically  screaming my name over and over again.” He teased.

“I was not!” she said still laughing.

“Barry right there! Barry keep going! Barry oh my God! Barry! Barry! Barry!” he mocked in a high pitched voice.

“Iris I love you so much! Iris you’re so beautiful! Iris I’m so close! Iris! Iris! Iris!” she mocked in a low voice that matches Barry.

They both laughed and were filled with an abundance of pure and solid joy. “But you loved it though.” He said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tighter.

“Oh, I did very much. Not complaining at all.” She chuckled, but then got serious.

“What’s wrong?” Barry asked concerned.

“Did you…did you and Becky—“ she said shyly.

“No. It didn’t feel right to make that step with her.”

“And it felt right with me?” she said innocently. She looked like a cute little puppy with her big eyes.

“It felt absolutely right.” He stated confidently.

It was quiet for a moment till Iris spoke again. “If Becky finds out about us she is going to get me expelled.”

“As if she has the power to do that.” He sneered.

“Well her father practically owns this school sooo.”

“Becky’s dad is a real estate agent in Wisconsin. I’ve seen pictures of him with her and he definitely does not own this place, just the same last name.” he chuckled, trying to ease Iris.

“Are you kidding me? She lied to me all of this time.” Iris said in shock.

“Guess so.” He laughed.

Before they knew it, the door to Iris’s dorm was slammed opened and Becky stormed in. Barry and Iris both scrambled apart and lunged for the sheets to cover themselves.

“Barry did you lock the door?” Iris whispered already knowing the answer.

“Guess not.” Barry said shyly.

Becky slammed the door shut, causing another jump from Barry and Iris.

“WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. HELL!” Becky screeched.

“Becky. Calm down—“ he said in a low soothing voice.

“CALM DOWN? YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN.” She yelled even louder. “I just got a call from like three people telling me that they could hear you two having sex down the hall! I didn’t believe it, but clearly I was wrong.” She said, pointing at the two of them in bed.

Barry managed to grab his shorts from under the covers and put them on to stand up to talk to her. “Becky I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to end this way.” 

“Well it fucking did!” she yelled.

Iris wrapped the blankets around her body and stood next to Barry. “Look don’t take this out on Barry, take this out on me—“

As soon as she finished, Becky slapped her hard across the face. Iris was so shocked that she didn’t realize the pain in her cheek.

“Becky!” Barry yelled, soothing Iris’s cheek.

She looked at both of them with disgust. “I hope you two have a terrible and miserable life. Fuck you.” She walked out of the room and slammed the door shut again.

“Are you ok? Do you need some ice?” Barry said worriedly.

“No. I’m fine. This isn’t my first time getting slapped across the face.” She looked up at Barry and saw the concern and confusion in his eyes. “Don’t ask.”

Barry looked like he was about to burst. “Becky was---“

“Right.”

“What?” Barry said confused.

“She had every right to slap me. She found me naked in bed with her boyfriend. I deserved to be slapped.”

“But—“

“No buts. Let’s just move on from her. I want to forget her and just be with you right now ok?” she said grabbing both of his cheeks.

“Ok.”

“Are you up for another round?” she asked seductively.”

“I’m always up for another round. Which number is it again.” He laughed.

“Honey I lost count a long time ago.” She giggled. She removed the blanket around her and Barry swooped her off of her feet. She could get used to this. She could get used to loving Barry Allen like this for sure.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Becky stormed into her room and slammed the door so loud that people probably heard from down the hall. She ran over to her bed and screamed into the pillow so she could let everything out. Soon, the screams turned into husky ugly sobs.

She couldn’t believe that Barry cheated on _he,_ the smartest, funniest, and prettiest person on this whole entire campus, with _that_ , the most annoying, ugliest, and dumbest person she has ever met in her life. Becky really thought that Barry was the one. The one that she would be with her whole entire life. So it felt like a truck was doing doughnuts across her heart.

She should have known something like this could happen. He was perfect…too perfect for her. He was literally herself in male form. They were soul mates and they would have made the cutest babies on the planet.

But he screwed everything up. He showed her his true colors and she realized that Barry was not right for her. Barry was a _boy_ , she needed a _man_. A man would have confronted his feelings and gone to his girlfriend to tell her how he felt, not go behind her back and screw some other chick. A man would be faithful and not disrespect their partner’s trust.  That was something only boys do and that was Barry.

She was so angry her head was about to explode and she felt her body shaking in rage. She needed to do something… _anything,_ to show Barry how much he hurt her. He needed to know how she was feeling right now.

She grabbed her phone, went through her contacts, and texted as fast as she could.

 

"Barry I have to leave!” Iris laughed, stepping into her shoes. He had is arms wrapped around her from behind and peppered her shoulder, neck, and cheek with kisses. “I have a meeting for the campus newspaper and if the President of the club shows up late it will be very embarrassing.”

“But I don’t want you to go.” Barry whined into her neck.  “Skip the meeting.”

Iris turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I wish I could, but we have some really cool stuff coming up and I have to be there.”

Barry groaned playfully. “But what am I supposed to do without you?”

“I don’t know, do your homework or something.” Iris giggled.

“Whatever.” He said rolling his eyes. He bent down to give her a kiss and under his better judgment he let her go.

“You can stay here if you want, but just make sure to lock the door on your way out.”

“Sure thing. I think I’m going to go to the coffee shop to study.”

“Ok just text me when you’re done.”

“I will.”

“Don’t forget.” She warned jokingly.

“I won’t.” she said with a smile and kissed her again.

She closed the door behind her and Barry was alone in her room. He looked over at her desk and found the picture of the embarrassing photo of them from Christmas. He grimaced at the ugly photo of himself and was mortified that Iris found it. She must have stole it when she was over his place. He snuck it into his coat pocket for safe keeping. He wasn’t going to let her use this picture for blackmail some day. He grabbed some of his stuff and headed out of the door.

He walked over to the coffee shop and ordered a drink with the most caffeine in it. He was super tired and he had a ton of studying to do so he needed that drink. When he was done he was very proud of himself for getting more than he hoped for done and decided that it was time to leave. He couldn’t wait to see Iris again and wanted to give her a little something.  Iris’s meeting would be done soon so he got her a dark chocolate brownie and a dark roast coffee that she loves so much.

As he was leaving the café he smiled to himself thinking about how happy Iris will be when she gets her brownies and coffee, she probably loves those things more than him and her dad combined. Suddenly two men dressed in all black with very big muscles grabbed Iris’s coffee and slammed it to the ground. Barry was half of their size and they looked like they lifted 800 lbs weights every day and he immediately felt intimidated by them, but he was still very angry at their sudden outburst

“Dude what the—“

One of the guys punched Barry across the face, while the other kicked him to the ground. Barry couldn’t open his left eye and could feel it getting swollen. As he struggled to get up, he was immediately kicked in the stomach multiple times. The two kept taking turns kicking him and he was aching in pain and to weak to fight back.

“Stop please, I have money—“ Barry begged.

“We don’t want your damn money.” One of them said. He grabbed Barry from the back of his shirt and lifted him up in the air so that Barry was face to face with the other guy. While he held Barry up, the other one punched Barry again across the face, hitting the other good eye.

“Did you really think that you could hurt our Becky and get away with it?” he growled, glaring at him with anger.

“What—“  Barry started but he was punched again. This time it hit his mouth and he could taste the salty blood filling his mouth.

“You heard me! You hurt her so bad that she was sobbing uncontrollably when we went to see her.”

“I didn’t mean to—“

Another punch across his face.

“Hey what are you doing!” someone yelled from the café.

“Don’t you ever go near her again. You hear me.” He whispered.

“Y…y…yes. Yes” Barry tried to say through the blood.

“I’m calling the cops!” the girl yelled, dialing the number on her phone.

The man holding Barry dropped him hard against the ground and the two of the men ran away. The girl went up to Barry and helped him get up off the ground. The

“Are you ok?” she asked concerned.

“Yeah….yeah….I’m fine.” Suddenly Barry blacked out and fell again to the pavement, leaving a pool of blood near his head.

 

Iris got out of her meeting late and turned on her phone to see no messages from Barry. He probably forgot about texting her, she thought. She decided to go by the café to see if he was still there and surprise him and scold him for not texting her. She could just picture him apologizing a thousand times and begging her for forgiveness with his little puppy dog face. 

When she got to the café there were a bunch of police officers interviewing a woman covered in blood. She was shaking from the cold and looked like she saw a ghost. The poor girl probably saw a horrific sight. She peeked around the crowd to see if Barry was standing among them, but she got no luck. She went to one of the officers who looked nice enough to give her an answer as to what was going on.

“Hi, what happened over here?” she asked.

“Some guy was beat up pretty badly.” He said flatly. He must be used to something like this because he seemed unfazed by it.

“That’s awful.” She hoped that Barry left before any of this took place.

“Yup.” He said, continuing to work on some paper work.

Iris looked over to the entrance of the café and spotted something on the ground. Her inner reporter got the best of her and she walked over to see what it was. When she saw it, she felt her whole body shut down and picked it up with cold, sweaty, shaky hands. It was the picture of the two of them from Christmas and there was a dab of blood on it in the corner.

“Miss, you can’t touch that, it’s evidence.” One of the officers said.

She couldn’t hear a word that he was saying. Everything was spinning and blurry, but he only thing that she could see clearly was the picture and the girl covered in blood.

“Excuse me. Is this,” she said, pointing to Barry in the picture. “…is this the guy that was hurt. Is his bl…blood on your shirt.” She said shaking.

“Yeah. That’s him.” The girl said shyly, realizing that it was Iris in the picture with him and feeling bad for her.

“Oh my God.” Iris said. She felt pale and she could form any coherent sentence, she just couldn’t. She kept thinking the worse and she felt responsible for this.

“Ma’am? Are you ok?” the officer said.

“Where is he? Is he ok? I need to see him.” She mumbled out.

“The ambulance took him to the nearest hospital just a minute ago.”

Iris broke down and started to sob on the sidewalk. This was all of her fault. If she had just stayed with him and skipped her stupid meeting, this would have never happened. He was in the hospital because of her.

“Ma’am I can take you there if you want.” The officer said, trying to comfort her.

“Yes…please.” Iris said through her tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so my tumblr username is "westallenfluff" so if you want to ask me questions about anything or want to leave a prompt for a drabble or something you can do that there.

Iris sat in the passenger seat of the police car with her head down to the floor. The ride from the campus to the hospital was about ten minutes, but to Iris it felt like a year. There was so much blood on the girl and it all came from Barry. She kept thinking about how scared Barry probably was and she just wants to hold him to know if he’s ok.

Suddenly the most horrific thought came into her head. Was he….dead? Iris wouldn’t know if she would be able to handle a world without Barry Allen. Who was going to give her pep talks before she did anything scary, or remind her constantly about how amazing she was, or bring her the fattiest foods when she is crying in her bed, or make her smile even if she thought the world was against her. There is no Iris West without Barry Allen. If he was gone, her life was over. And this wasn’t fair. He couldn’t just leave her after they both confessed their love for each other. He just couldn’t.

She let the tears fall, but didn’t make a sound. She couldn’t. She couldn’t move or talk or do anything until she saw Barry. The silence was the only thing that was keeping her sane. The officer didn’t speak throughout the whole ride and for some reason it comforted her.

The officer pulled up to the entrance of the hospital and helped Iris get out of the car and into the building. Iris always hated hospitals. Especially this one. When she was little she practically lived here. Her mom had to stay here while she had chemo and this was also the place that she died. All of her bad memories were located in this building and she didn’t want to make another one.

They walked to the front desk and the officer spoke to the nurse stationed there. “Hi, my name is Officer Thawne. I was wondering if this young lady here could see Barry Allen. He came in not too long ago.” He said.

The nurse rummaged through the computer system for a while to try and see where Barry was. “He is currently in surgery, but when he is out we will notify you. You can sit in the waiting room over there in the mean time.” She said kindly.

“Thank you very much.” Officer Thawne said. He looked back at Iris and saw that she was not in a very good state and that she looked like she was about to pass out. “Hey.” He said, gently grabbing her arm. “Why don’t we sit down alright.”

“Alright.” She said flatly.

He guided her to the waiting room and sat her down in the farthest corner possible.  Iris sat down and she felt like she was a little kid again waiting for the doctor to come out to tell her if her mommy was dead or not. The memory of it all hit her hard and she started crying again.

“Do you need anything? Or do you need to call someone?” Officer Thawne said gently.

“Yeah…um can I have some water please?” she said through her tears.

“Of course, yeah.” He got up and disappeared into another room to go to the cafeteria.

Iris got out her phone and the first person that she called was her dad. It was really late, but she was hoping that he would pick up. She really needed him. Her leg started shaking violently as she kept hearing the ring of her phone.

She gave a sigh of relief when her father’s voice came through the phone. “Hey sweetie. What’s up? Isnt it late?” he questioned, still half asleep. “Wait are you in trouble.” He said suddenly becoming wide awake.

“It’s Barry dad. He’s in the hospital.”

“Oh my God. What happened? Is he alright?”

“I don’t know. Some guys beat him up pretty badly and he is in the hospital and they haven’t told me what’s going on and I don’t know what to do and I just really need you here with me right now.” She rambled.

“Iris baby.  I’m in Coast City with Cecile for the week on vacation. I’m going to try and get there as fast as I can.”

Iris felt a tear roll down her eyes and felt as if she was alone in the world. She fell silent, making her father worried.

“Iris, everything will be ok. Barry will be ok. Barry is tough, he will get through this and so will you.”

“Ok dad. I love you.”

“I love you too. Keep me updated.” He said through the phone.

“I will.” As soon as she hung up the phone, Officer Thawne came with a bottle of water.

“Here you go.” He said handing it to her.

“Thank you.” Iris said taking it. “Not just for the water, for everything.”

“No problem at all, it’s my pleasure. Do you want me to stay or do you have someone coming for you.”

“If it isn’t a problem, could you stay? My dad probably won’t be here by tomorrow and I just really don’t want to be alone right now.” She said looking up at him.

“Of course.” He sat down in the chair across from hers while he read a magazine that was placed on the table next to him. Iris started to fidget with her hands and couldn’t keep her mind off of Barry. She needed to see him right now and she needed to know that he was going to be ok.

She waited in the waiting room for another couple of hours and it felt like an eternity had passed. She couldn’t fall asleep and her eyes were getting super tired from being up so late. She felt bad for the officer too who stayed up to make sure she was ok as well.

“Barry Allen.” A man called from the front of the waiting room.

Iris stood up faster than the speed of lightning and sprinted to the doctor holding the clipboard. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she braced herself for the worse. “Yes?”

“Are you family?” the doctor asked.

“He is my foster brother…my boyfriend.” She blurted out. She didn’t mean to say boyfriend. Was that what they were? They kissed like maybe not even more than 24 hours ago. Was that the road that they were going down? She saw the look of confusion on the doctor’s face and she brushed it aside. “It’s a long story.”

“Anyway. Barry is awake from surgery now so you can go and see him.” The doctor said.

“Oh thank God.” Iris sighed with relief. Barry was alive, that’s all that mattered.

“He does have a lot of injuries though. He has a concussion, a couple of broken ribs, fractured arm, and a lot of cuts and bruises.” He said reading off of his spread sheet.

“But he will be ok.” Iris asked hopefully.

“Yup. In about a month or two he should be as good as new.” He said with a smile.

“Thank you so much.” Iris exclaimed.

“No problem. He is room 223 when you’re ready to go in.” The doctor gave one last final smile and left Iris and the Officer alone.

“Well I think my services are done here. Will you be ok?” he asked.

“Yes. Thank you so much. I’ll put in a good word to my dad.”

“You’re dad?” he asked in confusion.

“Yeah. Officer West.”

“Your dad is the captain of CCPD. So you’re the famous daughter he is always talking about.” He laughed.

“Guilty as charged.”

“Well thank you. I’ll leave you alone with Barry now. It was nice meeting you and tell him that I hope he gets better.”

“I will.” The officer left and Iris took the elevator to the second floor. She ran down the halls looking for 223 and finally came across it at the end of the hall.

She stepped in and saw Barry sleeping in the bed. He had bandages wrapped around his head and a sling on his arm. Even from far away she could see that his face was covered in dried blood and scabs and he had two black eyes. As she moved closer, his face got even worse. She gently sat down on the bed next to him and her cries resurfaced for what feels like the thousandth time. She felt horrible for what happened to him and couldn’t help but feel guilty.

She slowly lowered her face and brushed her lips against his softly. Like he was awaken from a curse, Barry immediately opened his eyes.

“Am I dreaming?” he smiled.

“No you aren’t.” she laughed.

“Hey.” He said, weakly lifting up his good hand to wipe away her tears. “Don’t cry. I’m alright.”

“This is all of my fault.” She sobbed.

“Iris don’t you dare think that. This was just Becky’s way of getting revenge on me.”

“She did this to you?” she said shocked, but angered all the same.

“She had two of her guys beat me up so I could learn my lesson of cheating on her.”

“I’m going to kill her.” She said fuming.

“No, no. She’ll get what’s coming to her one day.” He said.

“But still. I could have avoided this whole thing!” she cried. “If I had just stayed with you when you asked me to and didn’t go to my stupid meeting, none of this would have happened. Or if I didn’t let the meeting go on for an extra hour, this wouldn’t have happened. You are here because of me.”

“Iris. You don’t know if that would have made a difference. If you stayed, how do you know they wouldn’t have beaten me up as I was leaving your building, or going to class the next day. It could have happened at any time. You did not cause this at all.” He said.

“But—“

“No buts. This would have happened if you went to the meeting or not.” He said kissing her hand. “I’m ok. I’m still living and I’m still breathing and that’s all that we should think about alright?”

“Alright.” She said smiling. She leaned down and gave him a kiss, trying to be careful so that she didn’t put too much of her weight on him and hurt him.

“I love you.” She said.

“I love you more.”

She was glad that he was okay. If he wasn't she didn't know what she would do with her life. He was the air that she breathed and a day without him felt like drowning in the ocean. He was her whole entire world and in truth, she didn't know what she did to deserve him. She was so lucky to find her one true love at such a young age and she was never letting him go.


	9. Chapter 9

“SHE DID WHAT?” Joe yelled in Barry’s small hospital room, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls. 

Joe and Cecile arrived this afternoon from their trip to Coast City. Iris stayed over night and slept on the chair in Barry’s room. She didn’t want to sleep in his bed with him and disturb his rest. He needed it more than anyone. Joe was relieved to find Barry ok. Barry was like the son that he never had and he couldn’t lose him.

Joe knew _how_ this happened to Barry, but he didn’t know _why_ it happened. Since Joe was a cop, he had to ask Barry a bunch of questions about the night. Barry finished telling Joe and Cecile what happened with Becky when Joe exploded in anger.

“That has to be the craziest thing I have ever heard!” Cecile exclaimed.

“I know, I know.” Barry said exasperated. He really did not want to talk about Becky anymore. He just wanted to forget about her entirely and just move on with his life.

“Well we have to do something. She can’t just do this to you.” Iris chimed in for the first time from the couch.

“I can talk to people at my firm and we can see what we can do.” Cecile said.

“Thank you Cecile, but I don’t think that’s necessary.” Barry said.

Iris looked at Barry in shock. “Babe, she almost had you _killed_. She deserves some type of punishment.”

“Yes but I cheated on her.” he said looking down.

“Just because you did a bad thing, doesn’t mean you have to _die_ for it. _Nothing_ is worth your life.” Iris said looking at him, a look of worry in her eyes. She tried to make him understand that his life was important, especially to her. They looked at each other for a while and Barry knew that she was serious. He gave her a soft smile and she knew that she convinced him to do something about Becky.

“Wait can we go back just a second.” Joe interrupted. The two kids looked back at him and Joe looked from one to the other. “Did you just call him _babe_?” As soon as he said that, he looked at his two kids who looked like a deer in headlights.

“Well umm” Iris said looking at Barry.

“Ahhhh.” Barry said, not knowing what words to say.

“Are you two dating?” Cecile said smiling.

“Ahhhh.” Barry looked at Iris, looking for a confirmation. In truth, they didn’t even know themselves.

“It’s very new. Like very very new. Like we kissed yesterday morning,  new.”  Iris babbled.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Joe said sitting down in the seat next to Iris.

“Come on Joe.” Cecile said, placing her hand on his shoulders. “You knew that they were going to get together eventually.”

“Yeah, but I didn’t think it I would have to deal with them being together this soon. I thought I would have years and years until they finally confessed to each other.“ he laughed. Barry yawned and that was a clue for the rest of the gang to let him sleep.

“Well, I’ll be at the firm. Joe you can go see if you can find any more evidence that we can use at the precinct.” Cecile said.

“Ok. I’ll see you two later.” Joe gave the kids a hug and a kiss and left with Cecile, leaving them alone together.

Iris made her way over to Barry’s bed and smoothed out the wild strands of hair that weren’t hidden under the gauze. “The doctors said that you can go home in two days. Dad doesn’t want you to go back to your dorm for awhile.” she said in a soft tone.

“Yeah I understand that. I can’t even go to my classes for another week because of this stupid concussion.” He said annoyed. Barry loved school and missing just one day of it made him anxious.

“I can stay at home if you want.” She said grabbing his hand, rubbing her thumb against the top of it.

“Iris, I can’t make you do that.”

“Oh that wasn’t a real question. I already texted one of my friends to put some of my clothes in a bag.” She smiled.

“You would really do that for me.” Barry said, a small tear forming in his eye.

“I would do anything for you, you know that.”  She said sincerely.

“Thank you.” He grabbed her hand and placed a soft gentle kiss on the top of her hand.

They looked at each other in silence for a while until Iris started rambling, “Barry, are we ummm….boyfriend and girlfriend? Because you know we didn’t exactly get together till yesterday and I didn’t know if you wanted to take things slow or…”

“Hey, I want you to be my girlfriend. Right now. I’ve wanted this for so long and I don’t want to take it slow at all.”

“Me too.” She bent down to kiss his forehead and brushed her nose against his. “Now get some rest. I have to take care of some things, but I’ll be back soon.”

“Bye babe, I love you.” He said as he made himself comfortable in his bed.

“Love you too.” Iris said walking out of the door, smiling the whole time.

 

 

**Two days later:**

“Iris, I’m _fine._ I don’t need any food right now.” Barry said to Iris while she was in the kitchen and he was in the living room.

“Are you sure you don’t want water or something?” Iris yelled.

“Fine. If it will make you stop harassing me.” He joked. He reached his hand to grab the remote and turned on the TV to watch an Avengers movies.

Iris immediately came running into the living room, forgetting completely about the water for Barry. She yanked the remote from Barry’s hand and shut off the TV.

“What the hell Iris!”

“Did you not hear the doctor?” Iris scolded, not paying attention to Barry rolling his eyes, “You aren’t allowed to watch TV or do anything that makes you look at a screen.”

“yeah, yeah, yeah.” He reached for the magazine on the coffee table, but his hand was quicly swatted away by Iris. He gave her another “wtf” look, but it was Iris who rolled her eyes this time.

“ Well clearly you weren’t paying attention to the doctor. You aren’t supposed to do anything that allows you to put stress on your brain. That includes reading, watching TV, using your phone, and studying.”

“Well I didn’t really pay attention to anything he was saying because there was a really hot lady standing next to him.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him so that she was sitting on his lap.

“Oh really?” Iris teased.

“Yeah. She had on these really baggy sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was practically too big for her, something that would have any man swoon by just looking her.”

“You find that sexy Mr. Allen?”

“Anything that Iris West wears is the sexiest thing on planet earth.” He grabbed her cheek and moved her even closer to him so that they’re lips were almost touching. Iris was squirming to have his lips on hers so she moved closer, but Barry pulled away with a devilish smile.

“Barry!” she whined.

“I mean is kissing something that puts a lot of stress on my mind or…” Barry said smiling.

“Oh my God. Don’t you dare start.” Iris laughed. She was about to go in again for a kiss, but her dad and Cecile walked into the house. Iris glared at Barry, mad that she didn’t get to kiss him, and Barry acted all innocent.

“Hey guys.” Joe and Cecile said in unison.

“Hey.” Barry said. “Got anything new?”

“Yes, a lot actually.” Joe beamed, sitting across from the couple in the armchair. “So we looked at the security cameras that were on campus and they were able to identify the two guys that hurt you. They were both charged with theft about a year ago, so they were already in the system.”

“That’s great.” Iris said overjoyed.

“Yeah so we brought both of them in this morning to charge and question them and one of them started singing like a canary. He admitted that it was Becky that made them do it and she should be coming into the station soon.” Joe said.

“So she is going to get some sort of punishment right?” Iris asked.

“Yeah, she will most definitely get expelled from school and probably get charged with a felony assault. She and her goons are not getting away with what they did.” Cecile said.

“I still can’t believe it was her who did this. I just…I never thought that she was able to do something like this.” Barry said.

“She was always different with you. She put on a mask for you to impress you, but under that was a dark and twisted girl.” Iris said.

“Well anyway, we just came by to tell you all of this in person. We should go back to the station before Becky comes, but this is a good thing so be happy.” Joe said. He grabbed Cecile’s hand and they were out of the door.

“I feel like we need to celebrate or something.” Barry said. “Maybe go dancing.” He smiled.

“Yes and the strobe lights and loud music in the club won’t cause you to get a blistering headache or anything.”

“Definitely worth it.” He grinned. He moved his head forward to kiss her, but this time Iris pulled back. “Seriously.” He laughed.

“Oh, I don’t want to cause your brain any harm.” She mocked.

“Shut up.” He laughed. He held her face with his good hand to prevent her from pulling away again. He kissed her passionately and it sent tingles down both of their spines. The last couple of days were so hectic and emotional and it was just really nice to be in each other’s arms, knowing that everything was going to be ok now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the FINAL chapter of "The Jealous Kind". I hope all of you enjoyed this story as much as I did.

Two Weeks Later:

After Joe and Cecile told Barry and Iris the news, they went back to the station where Becky and her goons were arrested. They were sentenced to seven months in jail and once they are done with their time they have to participate in community service for a couple more months and are not allowed to go back to school at CCU. Cecile thought it was best to place a restraining order on Becky from both Barry _and_ Iris just in case she does something drastic again once she gets out of jail.

Barry returned to school shortly after. His concussion was minor, so he was able to concentrate in his classes very well. Iris being Iris, checked in on him every single minute of every single day just to see how he was doing. Barry didn’t complain though, he loved that she was being so compassionate and caring towards him and he was grateful for every second of it.

What he _wasn’t_ grateful for was the constant stares he got from people. When he is in class or walking around campus, every one stares at him with looks of pity or confusion. The whole Becky situation caused such a stir at the campus and everyone was making up their own rumors and spreading lies about the situation. Barry didn’t really care about what they thought though. They were mostly making rumors about Becky, and as long as his name was out of their mouths he really didn’t care.

Barry was studying for one of his Bio tests when he heard a small knock on his door. “Come in.” he yelled, still not looking from his work. He felt two tiny arms wrap around him and he knew by her touch and the cotton candy smell that it was Iris.

“Hey baby.” She said, kissing his cheek. “Studying hard?”

“Yeah. I have this huge test that I have to make up tomorrow and I don’t really know what I’m doing.”  He laughed.

“Well maybe you could use a break.” She teased. She kissed his cheek again and made her way down to behind his ear and kissed that spot.

“Iris…” he moaned out.  “I have to study.”

“Sure you do.” She said and Barry could feel her smiling. She kissed down to his neck and sucked and bit the skin that was there.

Barry tried his hardest to resist her touch. If he failed this test it would ruin his grade in the class and he couldn’t risk it. “Later, Iris, I promise.”

“Fine.” She groaned. She made her way over to his bed and he finally got a look at what she was wearing. She had on the tiniest shorts that made her butt look amazing, but what really turned him on was the shirt she had on.

“Iris is that…?”

“A superman shirt? Yes it is.” She said with a grin.

“But you love…”

“Batman, yes.” She giggled. “But you like superman and I thought you would appreciate the shirt.”

“God I love you.” He said. She was going to respond, but Barry had already pounced on her like tiger and he was kissing her senseless. She was so into the kiss that she forgot what they were even talking about before.

Iris was the first one to break the kiss. “You need to study mister.” She said sternly.

“Like five minutes ago you were telling me _not_ to study.” He laughed.

“Yeah, but then I got what I wanted so I’m good now.”

“Iris West, are you using my body?” he teased. 

“Why of course I am.” She giggled.

“Whatever.” He said rolling his eyes and rolling off of his bed. “I guess I’ll keep studying.”

“Wait no.” she whined, “Can we go somewhere?”

“Like where.”

“We could go to the park?” she suggested. 

“Iris, It’s dark outside.”

“So?” she questioned, “It will be nice c’mon.” she made her puppy dog face and captured Barry instantly.

“Fine, let’s go.” He grabbed his coat and Iris’s hand and they were out the door.

 

They drove to the park and there were practically no one there when they arrived. The only thing that surrounded them were trees, a couple of benches, and empty playground, only visible because of the many post lights around the place.

They started at the playground and Iris ran towards the swings. She started to pump her legs to get higher and Barry quickly followed after her to push her. At one point Iris got a little too high and she started to scream to get down. Every time she gets on a swing, she thinks she can face her fear of heights, but she is greeted with failure every time. They decided to give the playground a break and they went for a walk.

“Isn’t this so pretty?” Iris said, clinging onto Barry’s arm.

“Sure is.” He said. “Why don’t we sit down, I’m feeling kindov tired.”

“Yeah sure.” She said, leading the two of them to the nearest bench. Iris rested her head onto Barry’s shoulder and they sat there in comfortable silence. She thought about how crazy the last couple of months have been. Barry dating his first real girlfriend, Iris being jealous, Iris lying about her feelings, making out with Barry in the back of library, Barry being put in the hospital, Becky going to jail, and all of the other crazy details. Even though it was all crazy, she still got the one person she wanted to be with, the only person that made her feel loved and safe and special. Now they could just go back to normality and be together as a couple. 

Suddenly, there was a soft beautiful noise coming from a distance. “Do you hear that?” Iris asked. She listed more closely and could clearly hear “Can’t Help Falling In Love” by Elvis Presley.

“Yeah. Where is it coming from?” They looked around the park to see where the source of the music was.

Finally, down the path they saw an elderly couple who were probably in their mid 80s. They were under one of the post lights, dancing to the Elvis Presley song. Iris and Barry were far away from them, but they could still see the look that the couple was giving each other. They looked at the other with so much genuine love. They were looking into each other’s eyes and they were thinking about all of the years that they have been together, reminiscing about the past solely through their eyes.

Barry kissed the top of Iris’s head and she looked up at him. “Do you think that one day we will end up like them?”

“I know we will sweetheart.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter. Thank you to the people who suggested this fic and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
